oifandomcom-20200213-history
Officers
This is a summation of the duties and responsibilities of the Officers of the Order of Illuminatus. These rules are subject to change in the event that it is deemed necessary. Any change will be identified as and edit note. General The Order of Illuminatus was established under the guides of freedom and equality. The basic tenant that ALL players are equal in the guild is the foundation by which the guild is based. As such, the position of Officer does not, in any way, entitle a player to any more or any less persuasion in guild events. The role of the officer is as an administrator. It is the duty of all officers to ensure that the guild functions in accordance with the charter. Makeup Officers in the Order of Illuminatus are made up of two groups. The two groups are equal in title and duties. In all cases, the officers are equal in input and decision strength. The first group of officers are the Founding Members. This is a list of members who were present at the inception of the guild. It is their signature on the charter that made the guild possible. In honor of that, each founding member has been entitled as an officer. The title of founding member is permanent; however the duties and responsibilities of the officer post are not and can be removed with a two thirds vote. The second group of officers is made up of elected players. This position is awarded to a member who, through the election process, has been chosen by the guild as a qualified leader. This position is not permanent and can be revoked with a two thirds officer vote. Elections for officers from the players in OI shall be conducted when an officer position becomes available. Eleven Officer positions are available. This number shall increase by 2 for every 100 accounts beyond the first 100. Duties The duties of an officer are fairly simple yet utterly important. These duties are broken into three categories: * Recruitment * Guild Activity * Charter Enforcement Recruitment Not all officers are required to actively recruit members. In fact, recruitment into the guild should be a responsibility of all players. However, it is the responsibility of the officer core to ensure that applications are followed up on, interviews conducted and invitations sent in accordance with the guild charter. All officers are expected to know and understand the guild recruiting policy and if capable, conduct an interview with potential recruits. # An interview for membership must be conducted prior to the admission of any applicant to the guild. This interview will usually be conducted after the applicant has posted an application to the guild on the website. # A follow-up interview will be conducted after the 14 day trial period has expired. Guild Activity All officers are expected to keep appraised of guild activities. This involves the periodical login and the continuous monitoring of the officer boards. It is expected of all officers to offer their input on any and all given subjects posted for discussion. Further, it is the responsibility of each officer to post a vote on any topic up for vote. It is understood that not all officers can discuss all topics, especially if it is a topic in which an officer is unaware. However, it is expected of the officer to weigh in if they can and to at least acknowledge having read the post. This ensures that all officers are current and up to date on issues that concern the guild. Any vote posted on the officer board shall run for a standard of 7 days or until all officers have voted. This allows time for all officers to discuss and vote on the measure. Lengths may be extended if it is needed. Charter enforcement All officers are granted their position with the explicit duty to ensure that adherence to the Guild charter is maintained. Any event that takes place that is in violation of the guild charter requires that the officers address and/or correct. Officers may take action against a player in the guild in the event that the guild charter has been violated. Officers may execute a temporary expulsion from the guild in the event of the following: * Any violation of End User License Agreements (EULA) or Terms of Use (TOU) as set forth by the game developers. * Continuous disrespect or griefing of a fellow guild member or non-guild player. * Continuous spamming of guild chat with inappropriate material. * Use of abusive, derogatory or discriminatory language in guild chat, party chat, raid chat or general channel(s). * Any other behavior which an officer deems a grave threat to the guilds integrity/reputation. * Behavioral incompatibility: The Order of Illuminatus and it's members are dedicated to helping to provide a positive and fun community in which to enjoy the game being played. As such, an officer may, at any time, request an individual to terminate any activity being conducted in Guild or party chat should the officer deem the nature of the activity to be derogatory, belligerent or disrespectful to any player or the guild. Furthermore, an officer may remove any post on the forums for the same reasons as above. In the event that an officer feels it necessary to exercise this measure, they must, within 24 hours, post the details of the event on the officer boards. Furthermore, a warning must be sent via Private Message (PM) to the offending member. Repeated warnings to any member may be used as a basis for expulsion from the guild. While temporary expulsion is a right of the officer, no officer is authorized to permanently expel a player from the guild without an officer vote. In the event that an infraction of the guild charter is observed that an officer feels is worthy of expulsion, An immediate special vote must be posted on the forums. This vote shall last no less than 24 hours and the majority vote shall be accepted regardless of the number of officers who have voted. These situations are rare and should be handled with the utmost in professionalism and respect.